Insanity
by something in the wind
Summary: A dream that is driven way out of proportion, what will happen in this twisted dream of hers that she can't seem to escape?


Note: No flaming, no nothing / I just typed this at 5:31 and yeah…It's nothing more than mindless drabble I guess

**Note: No flaming, no nothing / I just typed this at 5:31 and yeah…It's nothing more than mindless drabble I guess. This is a one-shot….Mainly because it holds absolutely no purpose except to get something super vague out of my system. x) **

I was in a large scarlet room, with circular lanterns hanging dauntingly from the wall. They almost appeared to be levitating. The ground I walked on with bare feet felt like sand, too damp and moist to be solid earth or concrete. My prying hands lowered themselves to the floor as I felt the odd texture of the floor I walked on. I sat there for a good time, just staring at the ground with wide, befuddled eyes.

The floor was not beaded like sand, but it was irregularly soft. Like the skin of a newborn baby. I caressed the floor for a few prolonged moments before the panic of realization seeped through the cracks of my untimely composure. Edward was not with me. Alone, all alone.

Jacob.

Alice.

Charlie.

Renee.

Edward. _My_ Edward. None of them were around me.

My frantic eyes combed the crimson room, searching for someone, anyone. I stumbled to my feet and sprinted towards the door in the room. My sanctuary, where I could find a way back to him. A wooden, chained, mahogany door who's handles were far beyond my reach towered over me in an almost sinister manner. Whispers from behind me alerted me of my current status in the room. I revolved as quickly as I could manage and fell to my knees automatically. There were chains bound to my arms and legs, restraining me from moving any further. The ghoulish whispers and snickers taunted me as I struggled hopelessly against the bondage screaming wordlessly. There was no sound except for the unpleasantly shrill, horrifying voices that surrounded me in the room of fear.

"_Alone. Poor little girl."_

"_No one wants her."_

"_Silly,"_

"_Ugly,"_

"_Unwanted."_

"_Little girl is going to cry."_

Prickling spikes or needles that were invisible to my weak eyes drove into the sensitive flesh of my shoulders, wrists, legs, every part of me. It was not fire, it was not any sort of object I was used to feeling. It felt as if these wounds were much deeper then just the needles led on. Only in my worst dreams would I ever have experienced this sort of torture. But this felt real, as if I was being mocked and tortured. My heart tightened and my stomach churned my saviors were no where in sight as I endured this Hell. I ached for Edward's arms to wind around me and his voice to fight away the nightmares that haunted me. I wanted to look into his beautiful face, and know I was safe. Even if I was in Hell, I could face it if he was with me.

"_Stupid girl."_

"_Silly girl."_

They continued to taunt me as the tears in my eyes stung at the rims, tearing my heart from the inside out. I had never felt so isolated, so despised. It was as if all of my flaws and all of my fears were set out for the world to do as they please with. And they did. The prickling of my flesh no longer bothered me as much as the wrenching of my heart. "Please, stop." I whimpered soundlessly, no longer wanting this insanity to continue. I never wanted any of it. I was being torn inside out. Emotionally and physically. I didn't want to be alone. Part of my agony was the thoughts of being by myself, knowing that no one would care enough to even glance at me when I was in this state. I would hope Jacob or Edward would look back at me and see that I was someone worthy of their presence. But I was not good enough for them, I was never good enough.

My arms wrapped around my body, holding myself together while the statements from my unwanted strangers were replaced by their reedy laughter. My pain was their entertainment. My wounds, my aching, my tears, made them euphoric.

A cool hand brushed against my face and softly dabbed beneath my tear stained eyes. My eyes opened to see him in front of my kneeling with concern etched onto his marble face. I had the impulse to wrap my arms around him, but the chains restrained me from any contact of the sort. Edward was still in front of me, worried and flawless as he helped keep majority of my thoughts on him. The back of his hand had been raised to touch my cheek and I leaned into his touch the tears swimming in my eyes. I felt my heart lighten, and my body relaxed when I understood I was going to be alright.

As long as he was there.

The room darkened at that moment, and the ice hand that had been my only comfort was ripped from me. I felt the need to call out his name, and yell at him for leaving me behind again. Another flash of light was seen and I inhaled to have more than my own hopes washed away with the new round of tears and hysteria. The insanity and pain were too real, and it only worsened when the bones in my body ceased to function and my heart weighed itself down like an anvil.

On the floor, broken into hundreds of pieces and burning was my Edward. Limbs and an assortment of his other body parts sticking out from the bon fire that the gremlins encompassed. I cried again, and my body uselessly and unwillingly pulled at the chains of my restrain. He was going to die! He** was** dying. My everything, my soul mate. Laying within the flames as thick, purple smoke ghosted through the fire. There were no words to describe my anguish and my horror. Someone needed to save him, and I couldn't. I was a weak, useless, ugly, unwanted human.

And as much as I would never openly admit it, Edward Cullen was gone. Lost to the fears that lurked within my mind.

**--Fin. Alright, so not my best (Probably my worst), but yeah it's WAY TOO EARLY! If you are crazy and liked my funky mind at all you should check out my more light-hearted story "The Ghost of You."--**


End file.
